


something about that glory, just always seemed to bore me

by spidermanlou



Series: even the smallest voices, they can make it major [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Player Harry, Des is still a slight asshole, Implied Mpreg, Louis and Harry are parents!!, Louis' still the supportive bf, M/M, Senior year, Ziam is finally in this yay!, lowercase intended, still the use of multiple parenthesis, teen parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanlou/pseuds/spidermanlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry still plays basketball, louis is still the supportive boyfriend, and holder is the cutest baby ever. </p><p>or louis and harry finally are parents, and its senior year! but things are apparently different if you have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something about that glory, just always seemed to bore me

harry has never been more in love than the night they bring home holder. 

i mean sure, there was sophomore homecoming night when louis looked absolutely smashing in his suit and then there was that day during the summer before junior year when louis and harry went to the fair and louis spilled slushie all over his white t-shirt and pouted the whole day. and the night they went to the scary movie marathon at the abandoned toy factory on honey lane and harry hid his face in louis’ jacket all night and louis fed him popcorn. 

but nothing, _nothing_ compares to watching your soulmate (and yes, harry will go as far as to call louis his soulmate ((because he _is_ goddamn))) press soft kisses to your newborn baby’s head. 

“babe.” harry murmurs, watching louis set holder down in the bassinet that’s sitting near the rocking chair in their bedroom. 

louis looks up from holder and hums. “yeah, h?”

“i love you.” he whispers.

louis smiles smally and walks over to harry slowly. “thanks?”

harry laughs softly, scooting over so louis can sit beside him. “yeah. i just… like, you remember that night at the movie marathon? when i was too scared to watch?”

“yeah.” louis laughs softly, laying his head on his shoulder. “i do. that’s really quite random, though, harold. like, i’ve just put our newborn baby down to sleep and you’re thinking of scream and what a complete scaredy cat you are.”

harry presses a kiss to his hair. “that night, lou, i thought that i could never love you more. but… i am so, so completely overwhelmed with love for you that i’m not quite sure how to explain it.” 

“haz…”

“wait.” harry says softly. “i just… i love you so much. i love you for being so insistant on keeping holder and i love you for dressing him in small basketball printed sleepers and i love you for watching basketball nonstop and for wearing my jersey and i love you for being the person to carry my baby and to be the person i start my family with.”

louis bites his bottom lip and sniffles softly. “harry…”

“we have a baby, l.”

louis nods and bites his bottom lip, letting out a watery murmurs. “we have a baby.”

harry holds him tight and they fall asleep with louis cuddling harry’s chest. holder wakes them up at two thirty four and harry brings the crying newborn to louis, setting him gently in his boyfriend’s arms with a soft kiss to his lips. harry talks to louis about his conspiracies on a tv show they’ve been watching for a few weeks as their son eats. 

louis thinks that if anyone should ever be up at two thirty four in the morning, this should be the way it should be spent. always.

**Author's Note:**

> AND here is the sequel! hope u guys enjoy! title is still from 7 years by lukas graham. :)


End file.
